conjenturefandomcom-20200215-history
United States Of America Overwatch
The 'United States'is one of the countries that makes up the United Nations. It is the birthplace of many of the members of Overwatch, including its two most prominent members, Jack Morrisonand Gabriel Reyes. Before the Omnic war The United states manage to avoid a lot of damage during the war internally because they listen and also observed that Omnic workers where developing sentient emotions and took measures to begin treating them as equals and not slaves. because they where starting bussnuiss and doing other things sentient and benefiting both human and oleic alike one famous one started a very pouter alcohol company so we try to save you should do our reforms but we where not session to and also we shut down the onium and onium factory which we view as slave factory and shut it down and peminitly and omens made upgrades to themselves for more natural reproduction and they where also cut off from the omium or omeic network the only other action who did it besides them was japan and israel Omnic war the United states was first country to give them full citizenship and equal rights beacuse during the Omnic war they avoided rebellion because of there actions of time with right minded human and Omnic leaders in the millitry where major player millitry bots stop the miliatry and civilian bots in the us from being affected by the hacks by omic infiltrators this resulted in a few minor battles in the United States as the result the us was really unafeected by he in terms of damage. the u decided to intervene in a conflict by holding and international conference this conference would give the united states of America semi open international hegemony the demains where as followed 1.all foreign debt would be cancelled 2. all international countries would pay the united states money annually and they would not have to pay it 3. the united States of america get all the nuclear weapons and are the only ones allowed to have them the others are not allowed 4. they can forbid a country from happening certain weapons and they could use for themselves 5.they can get weapons from other countries and use them for free 6. sub articles in 4 to 5 can voided to a big degree as long as there allies or become perminet defense forces 7. all major countries must host united states bases besides russia in extange for there nuclear weapons 8.all countries in north and central america and the carribian later japan and new zealand australia where added due to some incidents must become commonwealths of united states 9. all united nations millitry commands are held by the united States of America 10.. nations can be made commonwealth because of deserters in there home lands. 11. basic rights must be respected by all nations. 12. united states can change the treaty if a client does not follow other articles 13. all nations must sign a collection treaty and alliance with united states of america 14. other treaty will be sign with united Staes of america and the United sTate of America is there permeant leader 15. english is the official language of these bodies 16. the following one threw 18 can not be changes things that follow above can not be change below if there proves to trobson those articles can not be change and united states of America is the ones who can change them with majority 2/3 vote of in both houses or majority people vote. 17. the United States OF America can change the treaty any time it wants 18. other nations must try to all they can by them selves involvement they where beginning to have success because of there wide verity and versatility and experience of both the humans in there power armor and energy weapons and equipment tactics equipment and training and omens and united states military training there omens and training and that there mixing with each other had surpassing results there forces they manage to they manage to destroy Omeic forces and there factory at a surpassing speed in the America,s and oceania an a very quick surpassing speed even by there standards this was static was by the united states general staff of humans and omics hoping to after the control center to reason with them rather them using destructive force which causes needless casualties and cause it this worked and the oleic free of the mind control laid down there weapons and accepted terms with a super-solder as an alternative to omics having distinguish themselves significantly but had no outcome in changing the campaign in the battle the later tactics going after the control centers later had and lead to big victories for overwatch until all the demand conference where met when both the us human and omic personal threat they would not to go overseas and civilian population agreed with it when he made to increase by a third seats in both seats of congress to omics and these talks where started by an where two future presidents came out of it Omnic millitry bot leader and a civilian bot model in the millitry and First Omnic Medal of Honor winners mult billionaires and generals who was also mayor of New York City after thinking of such good idea the humans register him and decided to run won same as the president of the United States won the Omnic war his friend handled reconstruction and reconciliation around the world .Nobel peace prize by perve a genocide on both sides he got his one of the new set of presidents along with his friend and other along with eight others added to the face of Mount Rushmore and is one greatest presidents ever. after the first omics war tactics and organization and equipment during the war there where in the war where made up of six humans and two omics and one mechllous personal corporal a lance corporal second in command ussualy a battle experience omeic which served as the communication heavy fire power supply ammo and food and medical things and and other things there where two self modified and they reduced themselves eshanhower patton units they could upgrade when need originally baking them selves on bastion unit they modify them selves to have mouth in stuff armed with shell.d for there human units to fail back behind and heavy fire power they also each carried a drone for fire power and stuff the human could either fire and pilot the drone or fire the gun that they had depending on the situation and damage it could cause it was always situational they could talk in human language was the other major upgrade they also had better armor they had light advance reactive armor and sheilds with could block heavy damage re armor and shield they where classified as soldiers so thery where not expendable than the squad lead heavy piloted mechs that could both tank and mech when the situation called for it and death fire team was equipped with one and was named the Patton gundam and each fire tam had five of them Aftermath = After war and the over watch was disbanded the united states was against it but was overruled when it used its veto Overwatch was dismantled and Jack Morrison reputedly killed, corporate offices and financial institutions across the country were bombed. In addition, Watchpoint: Grand Mesa, located in Colorado, was breached and valuable weaponry stolen. turned out he sent himself on a black ops mission with with the United States of America's government and Millitry,s blessing and approval because the had misgiving about overwatch disbanding and something was off